Dianna Agron
Dianna Elise Agron '''(n. Savannah, Georgia, Estados Unidos; 30 de abril de 1986), mejor conocida como '''Dianna Agron es unaactriz, cantante y bailarina estadounidense que ocasionalmente también trabaja como productora, escritora, directora y fotógrafa. Agron hizo su debut como actriz apareciendo como Jessica Grant en CSI: Nueva York durante el año 2006. Después de esto, Agron tuvo apariciones menores en películas y series de televisión como Drake & Josh, Shark, T.K.O, Skid Marks, Dinner with Raphael y Celebrities Anonymous. Desde 2006 hasta el año 2007, Agron interpretó a personajes recurrentes en Veronica Mars''como Jenny Budosh, y ''Heroes, como Debbie Marshall. En 2009, Agron ganó el papel de Quinn Fabray en la serie musical comedia-drama de FOX, Glee. Quinn fue introducida como una chica "terrible, la más malvada", como dijo Agron. Gracias a esto, Agron ganó muchos premios y nominaciones. También ese año, ella se lazó a sí misma como escritora y directora, con el resultado siendo el corto A Fuchsia Elephant, que trata sobre una chica de 18 años interpretada por Agron que hace una fiesta de cumpleaños que siempre quiso, sin embargo, nunca fue estrenado. En 2011, Agron co-protagonizó en las películas The Hunters y I Am Number Four. Más tarde ese mismo año, una película sobre el concierto de Glee, Glee Live! In Concert!, fue estrenada en cines, titulada Glee: The 3D Concert Movie. En 2013, Agron apareció como Belle Blake junto a Robert De Niro, Michelle Pfeiffer y Tommy Lee Jones en la película de acción crimen-comedia, The Family. En 2015, fue protagonista de las películas Zipper, Tumbledown, Bare y prestó su voz para el documental Unity. Realizó su debut en teatro con la obra McQueen, The Play en donde personificó a Dahlia. Primeros años Nació en Savannah, Georgia, y fue criada en San Antonio, Texas y en San Francisco, California. Es hija de Mary y Ronald S. Agron, un gerente general de los hoteles Hyatt. Tiene un hermano menor llamado Jason. El padre de Agron es originario de Rusia, y su apellido original, Agronsky, fue alterado oficialmente por Ellis Island. Su padre nació de una familia judía, lo que hizo que su madre de convirtiera al judaísmo. Agron asistió a una escuela hebrea y tuvo un bat mitzvah. Cuando tenía 15 años, se enteró que su padre tenía esclerosis múltiple. En una entrevista con Cosmopolitan Magazine, ella reveló: "Cambió un poco después de eso," ella dice. "A esa edad, no ves mortalidad en tus padres". La enfermedad le causó que la relación de sus padres decayera, y ellos decidieron separarse. El divorcio hizo que su hermano y ella quedaron devastados. "Tuve que ser la terapeuta familiar... ser la que nos unía". Ella se detiene, y luego dice, " Aún no estoy lista para hablar de estas cosas". Agron asistió a la escuela intermedia Burlingame y a la secundaria Burlingame, en donde fue reina del baile de bienvenida e interpretó a Marty en Grease. También fue parte de la decoración, vestuarios, maquillaje y todo el proceso de la obra. Agron lleva bailando desde que tiene tres años, concentrándose principalmente en el jazz y el ballet, y después empezó a bailar hip-hop y se enamoró de la actuación desde niña, apareciendo en muchas obras locales y escolares; interpretó a Dorothy Gale en la obra de The Wizard of Oz en quinto año, y empezó a enseñar baile desde adolescente. Ella dice que no fue "popular" en el sentido estereotípico de la secundaria, aunque sí tenía muchos amigos de diferentes clubes al rededor de toda la escuela. Carrera Agron apareció en numerosas series de televisión, tales como Shark, Close to Home, CSI: Nueva York, Numb3rs y como papel recurrente en Veronica Mars. También interpretó a Harper en una miniserie de 13 episodios llamada It's a Mall World, dirigida por Milo Ventimiglia, y transmitida por MTV. Más tarde, también apareció en la segunda temporada de Heroes como Debbie Marshall, la jefa del equipo de animadoras del instituto de Costa Verde y enemiga de Claire Bennet. En 2007, Agron apareció como Dyanna en la película de acción, drama y suspenso, T.K.O., dirigida por Declan Mulvey, junto con Samantha Alarcon, Daz Crawford and Christian Boeving. Dianna también participó en la película independiente de comedia, Skid Marks. Agron apareció como la novia de Kyle en el corto Rushers. También como Sadie en la película de comedia independientem Celebrities Anonymous, y en el corto de comedia, Dinner with Raphael como Dianna, que dirigida por Dennis Hemphill Jr., junto a Lindsay Zir y Joey Kern. Dianna también organizó y condujo un mini Festival de Música para 826LA en Los Ángeles, llamado Chickens in Love. El papel más conocido de Dianna es Quinn Fabray, una animadora de instituto y la novia del protagonista Finn Hudson en la serie Glee de la cadena Fox, por la cual ha sido alabada por la crítica y ha recibido altas valoraciones, incluyendo un premio del Sindicato de Actores al mejor reparto de televisión en 20095 y dos Globos de Oro a la mejor serie - Comedia o musical.6 Agron fue la última persona del reparto principal original en estar dentro para la serie, ganando el papel solo unos días antes de comenzar la filmación. Agron habló en una entrevista sobre su audición para el popular programa televisivo en 2009: "Casi arruinaba mi audición. Estaba muy nerviosa". Con su buen parecido, Agron casi tiene el papel, pero los productores se preguntaron si Dianna era muy inocente para interpretar a una despiadada porrista, Agron dijo: "Me dijeron que volviera con pelo lacio y que me vistiera más sexy. Más tarde esa semana, empecé a trabajar. Agron audicionó con la canción "Fly Me to the Moon" de Frank Sinatra. Los productores hablaron sobre Dianna después de haberla contratado: "tuvimos realmente suerte por haber encontrado a Agron para interpretar a Quinn". Quinn Fabray es descrita por Agron como la enemiga de Rachel Berry (Lea Michele), y "la chica más mala, terrible".7 Quinn originalmente concebida como la reina abeja antagónica, algo alejado de la vida de Dianna en la secundaria. Vida personal Agron y su co-estrella de Glee, Lea Michele, decidieron alquilar un departamento juntas en Los Ángeles a comienzos del 2009. Agron mantuvo una relación con su co-estrella de I Am Number Four, Alex Pettyfer, por un año. La cuenta de Twitter de Dianna fue hackeada el 18 de diciembre de 2011 y empezó muchas tendencias. El intruso también se metió a su correo personal y empezó a sacar canciones, guiones y episodios de Glee. Después de que su co-estrella de Glee, Cory Monteith falleciera el 13 de julio de 2013, Agron dijo que eso la hacía "ver la cosas diferente. Él era una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido en toda mi vida..." Aunque ahora esté fuera del programa, Agron dijo que seguía obteniendo y dando apoyo y amistad a sus compañeros de Glee. Agron comenzó una relación con un dueño de restaurantes australiano llamado Nick Mathers en agosto de 2013, pero en enero de 2014 terminaron por causas desconocidas. Filmografia Cine Televisión